1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a combination cheering aid and a seat cushion for use in connection with portable seat cushions. The combination cheering aid and a seat cushion has particular utility in connection with portable seat cushion which can be separated into two sections to be used as a clapping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination seat cushion and cheering aids are desirable for showing support for an organization or team. A need has been felt for a cheering aid that could amplify clapping and that could additionally be used as a seat cushion during times between cheering. Additionally, a need was felt for a cheering aid that would have an anchor to which the user could attach an accessory of his choice such as a pom pom, streamer or flag.
The use of portable seat cushions is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,271 to Hutchinson discloses a combination portable seat cushion and pennant comprising a foldable carrying case having two pockets therein in side-by-side relationship foldable along their common border, each pocket having an open end to receive therein respectively a pair of cushions. Each of the cushions comprises a block of foam rubber or plastic or other cushioning material enclosed within an outer covering of flexible sheet material such as plastic, cloth, leather or the like. The cushions are readily removable from their respective pockets of the carrying case for use as pennants and noisemakers during the course of a sporting event. Each cushion includes a broad, substantially flat surface which the spectator can slap together when holding one of the cushions in each hand to use as a noisemaker during the sporting event. Such surfaces also include descriptive material thereon for use as pennants such as team colors, words comprising team cheers and the like which the spectator can display during the game. When the cushions are reinserted into their respective pockets of the carrying case, the carrying case is then folded over with one cushion on top of the other for use as a seat cushion. However, the Hutchinson '271 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,817 to Kostelac discloses a Hand-shaped novelty hand sign foam rubber body portion having a front panel and a rear panel. The invention has a vinyl plastic or other like material covering which is affixed continuously to said front panel. The rear panel contains five digit slits in a pattern such that the spectator can press his or her fingers into the slits to wear the novelty hand. The invention has an orifice in one of the corners of the bottom of said foam rubber body and a hand strap which is connected to the body through the orifice. The covering can be affixed with team logos, colors, slogans or the like such that the spectator can visually communicate his or her support. However, the Kostelac '817 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,758 to Merritt discloses a combination seat cushion for use for example at sporting events or contests. A hand hole is provided which makes the cushion convenient to carry to and from a sporting or other event. In order to demonstrate enthusiasm for a particular contestant or team, the item is held overhead for use as a portable, handheld display sign or billboard. An imprint might be used for showing support for a particular race car and driver. The faces of the cushion may be imprinted with insignia of a team such as a university or professional football team. An imprint might be used to show support for a ball team. An alternate embodiment has a hand hole adapted to receive a beverage cup. An alternate embodiment is useful for display of a long word or a series of words wherein the long dimensions of the cushion and display are horizontal. Another alternate embodiment is elongated for use by two or more users. However, the Merritt '758 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 422,319 to Pool et al. discloses a sports fan novelty item that is shaped like the number one. However, the Pool et al. '319 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,653 to Harrington discloses a graphic material display device having a baseball bat-like shape. A centrally located shoulder and a second shoulder located adjacent one of the ends are connected by a web portion and support a transparent, hollow, cylindrical tube. Graphic material placed adjacent the web portion and within in the tube may be viewed through the tube. A sleeve selectively locks the tube in position or permits the tube to be removed to change the graphic material. However, the Harrington '653 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Further yet, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,224 to Seagren et al. discloses a fan cheering accessory that is two elongate circular inflatable bags. However, the Seagren et al. '224 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,518 to Hitchcock discloses a puppet head that is manipulated by both arms of a user primarily as a form of cheering for a person or entity during sporting and similar events. The puppet comprises a first member including a first elongated sleeve into which a first arm of the user may be inserted. A second member is secured to the first member and includes a second elongated sleeve into which a second arm of the user may be inserted. The first and second members cooperate to provide a puppet in the shape of a mascot or character identified with the person or entity being cheered. The first and second members are secured together in a manner which permits the user to impart relative motion through arm movements. However, the Hitchcock '518 patent does not provide two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination cheering aid and a seat cushion that allows portable seat cushion which can be separated into two sections to be used as a clapping device. The Hutchinson '271, Kostelac '817, Merritt '758, Pool et al. '319, Harrington '653, Seagren et al. '224 and Hitchcock '518 patents make no provision for two elongate polygonal clapping rods having hand holds and an elastic band to hold the clapping rods together for use as a seat cushion.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved combination cheering aid and a seat cushion which can be used for portable seat cushion which can be separated into two sections to be used as a clapping device. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the combination cheering aid and a seat cushion according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of portable seat cushion which can be separated into two sections to be used as a clapping device.